The Adorable Encounters
by Peculiar-Pizza-Muncher
Summary: An OlderAkashi x YoungKuroko fic. Everything seems to be quite normal today for Akashi but that will soon change as he finds a peculiar object in his living room. What will become of him as he sees what's inside the strange-looking thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!: D This is my very first fanfic and I'm glad that I've finally had the courage to write one! I hope you'll enjoy this too-ssu! I had a lot of fun writing it but creating this was quite tiring XD**

 **This is a one-shot and constructive criticisms are definitely going to be welcomed with open arms! :3**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters since all of them are Fujimaki Tadatoshi's children or creations XDD**

* * *

Documents scattered on the mahogany table, a cup of Espresso with a hint of vanilla and a laptop that was currently full of e-mails from his future business partners. It was a hectic day for a certain Akashi Seijurou. He may be used to a life brimming with excessive transactions and all but that all changed as soon as he met the ravishing teal blue- haired teen.

 _It all began in that one drizzly day, he was on his way to the usual restaurant where he always buys his beloved Tofu soup. 'Ah, my precious Tofu soup..I have no concerns with what the others say, you're absolutely scrumptious. The way the texture of the finely diced Tofu goes with the simmering soup tha-', Akashi sighed as he overheard a racket in a nearby alley. 'Kids these days.'_

 _"Let go of me!", cried by a familiar figure as he tries to held onto the rusted metal bars that kept him from being apprehended by the vicious-looking individuals. He was about to rush in as soon one of them was planning to knock the teal-blue haired boy out but was ceased when he felt two frail arms wrapped around his torso._

 _"Y-you're here...", stuttered Kuroko as he continues to nuzzle up against the warmth the red-haired man was emitting. Akashi lightly patted Kuroko on the head as he carefully placed him on the pavement. He quickly stood up and gave off a terrifying aura that would probably make a baby a cry, a sumo wrestler whimper, a lion scamper and much more. The soon to be 'victims' swiftly tried to assault the red-haired man but was instead sent hurling towards the brick wall. Akashi chuckled at their futile efforts as he effortlessly dodges the attacks heading towards him._

 _"I don't really appreciate you taking my precious time away, I at least expect you to entertain me but as predicted you're all too early to even put a scratch on me.", Akashi said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now then, let's work on your punishments for interrupting my traditional Tofu soup day-off ritual.", announced Akashi as he took out his huge selection of sharpened scissors._ _"Tofu what?!", shrieked loudly by the group of men as they gawked at the red-haired man's reasoning._ _Many have ignored the uproars that night, pretending that it was just cats mating under the moonlight._

Akashi massaged his head as he has finally accomplished his work for today and glanced at the digital clock. "Tetsuya must be resting right now.", Akashi mumbled. He was about to head towards their bedroom when suddenly the sound of a doorbell kept circulating around his apartment. Not having any desire to wake up the sleeping teal-head, he hurried towards his door and opened it. Seeing that there was no sign of any living creature in front of him, he clenched his hands tightly and shut the door.

As he faced the other way, a huge-looking, lustrous object was blocking him that seems to be in a shape of a- "Milkshake?", questioned Akashi as he looked at it with eyes full of disbelief. 'Is this one of Tetsuya's way of enticing me? Is this Nigou's? Isn't this a bit too hard to be chewed by such a small dog? Am I possibly hallucinating right now?', pondered Akashi as he rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. He was about to put a hand onto the peculiar thing when out of the blue, a small door on the metallic milkshake instantly appeared out of nowhere and at that moment a soft thud was heard. As he looked down, a tiny figure that happens to look like his Tetsuya was sitting before him. He had the sudden urge to faint and squeal like a high school girl as he took in the sight before him. However, he wasn't going to let himself be fazed by this adorable entity in front of him. He was Akashi Seijurou, he still wants his pride to be intact after all.

The miniature Kuroko stared at him full of curiosity, trying to keep an eye on the giant redhead's movements. "Ohhhh?", uttered softly by the tiny teal- head as he tries to poke the red-head. Akashi immediately concealed the dripping vital fluid that was continuously coming out of his nose. 'I-I must r-resist! I'm absolute therefore withstanding this high amount of cuteness is no p-problem b-but', contemplated Akashi as the thing clutched onto his pyjamas. As he was lost in thought, completely focusing his attention on the chibi-sized Kuroko he failed to notice the total of more tiny Kurokos marching in his direction.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun!", chanted loudly as they increase and increase in number. Akashi's thoughts were shortly cut off as he noticed the amount of the wee Kurokos striding in his direction in a single pile. He unconsciously backed away, seeing his life flash before his eyes as they kept multiplying. The group of Kurokos looked at Akashi with eyes full of passion. "Ahhhh!", cried the entire Kurokos as they latched on Akashi's body.

"I give up.", mouthed quietly by Akashi as he lies down on the floor, letting himself drown in the adorable, mini Kurokos.

A hint of radiant light peeked through the curtains causing the teal-head to stir at exactly 5 am. Kuroko tapped the right side of their bed, searching for any sign of body heat. "Nothing.", uttered sadly by the bluenette as rose up from the bed. 'I'll definitely have this issue taken care of. Sei-kun is such a workaholic.', ruminated Kuroko as he advanced towards their kitchen. Unknown to him, something abnormal is about to occur at any moment.

"Tetsuya~ I made you some vanilla-flavoured pancakes, your favourite!~", declared with such strange enthusiasm that was usually seen within Kise. Not only that, Akashi is actually wearing a very feminine apron that was constructed with frills and heart-shaped bunnies. Kuroko blinked his eyes for numerous times as he has witnessed a once in a life time moment. Being an observant fellow he is had its perks and this is absolutely the perfect time for him to comprehend the situation at hand. As soon as he was about to approach Akashi, a miniature him was clasping firmly onto hi- Wait, what?

"Sei-kun, I don't mean to alarm you but I think something's latching on your...apron.", pointed out Kuroko as he pinpointed the area where the chibi was clinging onto. Akashi chuckled as he gently grasped the tiny Tetsuya. "I almost forgot to introduce you to Tet-chan #3." spoke Akashi with his voice filled with pure adoration. Kuroko became flustered at the affectionate nickname that came out of Akashi's mouth. "It's embarrassing, Sei-kun. Please refrain from saying that again.", uttered shyly by the bluenette as he rested his head on the table.

"Mou~ but he looks a lot like you! Tet-chan likes it too, right?", exclaimed Akashi as he took the little Kuroko in front of his lover. "Hai, hai!", responded Tet-chan #3 as he hopped repeatedly on the table that clearly states that he loves the name given to him. Kuroko sighed and said, "If you insist, Sei-ku-", the number of miniature hims didn't escape his vision. "So, Sei-kun how many are we exactly going to keep in here?", questioned Kuroko. Akashi only chuckled at his query.

"You have truly exceeded my expectations, Tetsuya. Nothing has ever escaped your vision and that's why I'm absolutely in love with you.", answered with full confidence as he looks at Kuroko fondly. "Don't change the subject, Sei-kun. How many mini-mes are we keeping here?", interrogated Kuroko as he looks at Akashi sternly. "Now, now Tetsuya. There's no need for you to look at me in such a way. You're starting to tempt me, you wouldn't want to limp towards your classroom, would you? Anyway, there's only about a hundred of miniature Tet-chans."

"H-hundreds?! W-wouldn't it be difficult for them to stay here?", stuttered Kuroko as he glances towards the chibi-sized hims that were tilting their heads in confusion. "I've already arranged everything. They'll be staying in one of our guest rooms and supervising them wouldn't be challenging since they're very capable of almost anything like you, my Tetsuya."

Kuroko gulped as Akashi went near him. "It's still too early for your so-called 'adult time', Sei-kun. I still have classes to attend in a couple of hours." murmured Kuroko as he struggles from Akashi's clutches. "A little kiss wouldn't harm anyone, Tetsuya.", as he successfully locked his lips with his adorable significant other. After for a few minutes, he brushed his tongue against the other boy's lower lip, coaxing for him to slightly open his mouth. Kuroko moaned as he sensed Akashi brushing his crouch with his firm hands. Taking advantage of the gap between his partner's lips, he slid his tongue within Kuroko.

The mini-Kurokos for some reason, shouted with glee as they witnessed the other two lip locking. Before things could even heat up even more, Akashi felt a sting on his two cheeks that caused him to halt his make out session with Kuroko. "Ah, Sei-kun. I also found these two.", answered Kuroko as he ignored the saliva connecting between the two of them. "These are Oreshi-Akashi-kun and Bokushi-Akashi-kun."

"I am absolute therefore Tetsuya's mine!", declared the mini Bokushi as he sent a glare full of malice towards Akashi's direction as he played with his tiny, red scissors. "Kuroko is mine therefore someone as lewd as you should be eliminated as soon as possible.", announced the tiny Oreshi as he dribbles his small basketball.

"They suddenly popped out of my bowl a few months ago, I couldn't just abandon such tiny Akashi-kuns.", responded Kuroko as he plays with the two, miniature Akashis. "They're quite fond of Nigou. So, I decided that they should stay together in Nigou's play house."

All the pieces have come into place, no wonder his Tofu-flavored candies have been decreasing for the past few months.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, surprise! XDD I got that idea from Okane Ga Nai's chibi scene but I had to change some minor details-ssu! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! Did you see the chibis coming? No? Yes? Good! Excellent, I knew you would! *Throws pizza in the air***

 **Yay, here you go!**


	2. Author's Note and Preview

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay and yes I am still alive. I have many reasons why I couldn't update nor upload any new stories or chapters. It's due to the fact that many assignments, projects and many more had to be done. So for that, I shall double the amount of stories/chapters I'll be uploading. And um...for that it'll be out by the second week or third week of August since examinations are coming since I'll have to proof read them. However, if I'm lucky enough maybe I'll be able to finish and upload them by this week? So, I guess I'll just show a preview for now? XD Sighs yeah, a nap really sounds good right now. And as always, thank you for reading this one-shot. First up is the sequel for the one-shot 'The Adorable Encounters', "The Adorable Encounters: The Misfortunes of Akashi Seijurou"**

 **For safety reasons:**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its children, all of them are owned by the one and only Fujimaki-sama! Any similar stories are purely coincidental since Pizza-Muncher-chan doesn't steal but only eats pizza.**

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

Akashi yawned and sauntered towards the kitchen. Unknown to him, the two tiny mischievous red-heads were laughing in the corner.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Ah, you're finally awak-," Kuroko almost choked on his Vanilla-flavored coffee.

"What's wrong?"

"Your face is..pfft..."

"It's because I haven't showered, right?"

"N-no, t-that's n-not..pfft…-I-it."

* * *

 **A/N:And there we go! :D I just wanted to yet again thank the people who have read, reviewed, favorite and much much more my stories. It makes me all gooey and warm in the inside whenever someone compliments or criticizes my story. Thank you very much for taking your time in typing those words for me!**


End file.
